Hopeless
by HedgieX
Summary: Sam's in a bad mood and takes it out on Stevie, but when Stevie is later attacked it leaves Sam to be interrogated by the people she thought were her friends as they try to find out what's going on. My first The Bill fic - please tell me what you think xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :)**

**This is my first The Bill story on FanFiction; I've just been looking through my old folders and found literally hundreds of old stories from the times when it was my favourite programme! Aww, I miss it...**

**Anyway, at this point, I was very young and going through a script phase, so a) the story is a bit rubbish and b) it's...err...a script. So just tell me what you think, I guess – there's plenty more if anyone wants some! xx**

Sam: Right, can you lot shut up and listen? Please. For one minute? Stevie!

Stevie: Gov?

Sam: Shut up and listen!

Stevie: Sorry gov, I was just telling Max and Mickey about the time when I went to this nightclub and there was...

Sam: Stevie, I do not need to hear anything of your unsophisticated life.

Stevie: That's not nice, gov.

Sam: Not nice, it may be, Stevie, but it's true.

Stevie: You're saying I'm unsophisticated?

Sam: Not you personally, but your love interests, your highly inappropriate jokes, your timing for shifts, your friends, y...

Stevie: That's not fair. You are insulting me, you know that? All that stuff you are saying, that is me, isn't it! Just because you choose to go out with one of your colleagues and flirt with him at every moment possible and cry when he leaves, then dump him, then go up to acting boss, then go back down 'cos you're aren't good enough, then sulk when Neil gets the job, then be very happy when you get the job because Jack needs someone else, then think you can boss everyone about, and be horrible to us, but doesn't work, does it?

Max: Stevie, that has got to be the longest sentence ever!

Sam: How...?

Stevie: How do I know? 'Cos I'm not thick like you, Gov. You might be really good at types of rapists and bossing people around, but you haven't got a clue how to socialise, have you? I made friends the moment I got here, Gov, you still haven't got any! People have told me about you. From what I can gather, you're not nice.

Sam: You're a bitch!

Stevie: Ouch! Stop it! Ow!

Max: Wow, you two, calm down.

Mickey: Gov! Leave her alone!

Jack: Oi! What is going on here? Mickey, Max?

Mickey: Well, Gov, it's a long story, but Gov insulted Stevie, so Stevie insulted her, and then Gov hit her. A few times.

Jack: Sam, Stevie, my office now. The rest of you get on with your work!

XxXxX

Jack: Can you two explain why you were fighting, girls? Or has Stevie got slap marks across her face for no reason?

Stevie: It's nothing, Gov. It just proves what I said, Gov, doesn't it?

Sam: You...!

Jack: Don't you dare touch her, Sam! Stevie, tell me what happened.

Stevie: I was talking to Max and Mickey and Gov comes in and starts shouting at us and I started to tell her what I was telling them and she told me she didn't want to here anything about my unsophisticated life, then she said not me personally but my jokes and my love and my friends and my punctuality to work, she doesn't even have any friends, so then I told her what I thought of her.

Jack: Breathe, Stevie, and then tell me what you thought of her.

Stevie: I told her that wasn't fair then I told her she flirted with colleagues, the cried then dumped him, then played acting boss, then went down when you thought she wasn't good enough and you got Neil and then she went up again because you needed another Gov and she thinks she can be horrible to us and boss us around but it doesn't work and I told her I wasn't thick like her she knows all about different rapists and all that and bossing us around but she doesn't know how to socialise and I made friends when I got here and she hasn't got any and people have told me all about her and then she went mad and slapped me and it hurts and she swore!

Jack: Stevie, I said breathe! That was a long sentence. Right, Sam. Is this true?

Sam: Some of it.

Jack: No, I don't mean the bits about your life, I mean that you started it and you slapped her.

Sam: Yes.

Jack: Sam, I'm ashamed of you. Seen as how the majority of what Stevie has said is nearly correct, if a little exaggerated, you should not have slapped her! Stevie, go to FME, get that cleaned up, I need a word with Sam. Keep away from her for the rest of the day, alright?

Stevie: Yes gov.

XxXxX

Jack: Sam.

Sam: Jack.

Jack: I don't really know what to say to you, Sam. Apart from you are whatever anyone calls you for the rest of the day when they see Stevie's face. It is not fair, Sam. I'm ashamed of you, I thought I could trust you to be a DI, obviously not, if you want to get angry at someone, get angry at me, then I can be sure I'll win. Leave Stevie alone or else.

Sam: Are you threatening me?

Jack: How am I threatening you?

Sam: Leave her alone or else.

Jack: Oh, that, yes, I am. Goodbye, Sam. Close the d... I didn't mean slam it!

XxXxX


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey: Are you alright?

Stevie: Yes, I'm fine.

Max: What did you tell Gov?

Stevie: For your information, I told him what I said to her. And it was a longer sentence than before so ha!

Mickey: So what did happen when you went to that nightclub?

Stevie: I think I will avoid that story now.

Max: Prob'ly should.

Stevie: Damn, phone. Hello, Sun Hill CID. Yes. Yes, o.k. No. Bye.

Max: What was that?

Stevie: Sighting of a MISPER. Why they didn't ring uniform, I don't know. Anyway, they saw a Ben Clawford at 2:39 yesterday afternoon. Apparently there are posters up everywhere. I've never heard of him, have you?

Max: Not unless he went missing yesterday, no! No posters this morning.

Mickey: Maybe it was a hoax. There's no Ben Crawford on the database.

Max: I'll try Barton Street. Stevie, go and tell Gov.

Stevie: O.k. I'll be back in a bit, I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm going to the loo.

Max: Right.

Mickey: Girls!

XxXxX

Stevie: Gov?

Jack: Yes, Stevie? Have you had another fight?

Stevie: No gov. I've just got to come and tell you we got a call and we think it might be a hoax because the person that had been sighted that is supposed to be missing and apparently there's posters up everywhere but we haven't seen any and he's not registered as a MISPER. Max is trying Barton Street now.

Jack: Thanks Stevie.

XxXxX

Stevie: Oh, hi.

Sam: What do you want?

Stevie: I just came to the loo. It's not illegal, is it?

Sam: No. Look, are you going to press charges?

Stevie: What?

Sam: Are you going to press charges on me? For hitting you.

Stevie: Haven't got a clue what you are talking about.

Sam: Look, Stevie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I just got cross, it's not your fault if I am not having a good time at home.

Stevie: Now I really don't have a clue what you are talking about.

Sam: Doesn't matter.

Stevie: Tell me.

Sam: My daughter does not get on with me. She makes it hard. However, forget it, I do not need sympathy, it is entirely my fault. And thanks.

Stevie: It's o.k., and I'm sorry for what I said.

Sam: Forget it, it was true. Bye.

Stevie: Bye.

XxXxX

Mickey: Gov?

Sam: Yes, Mickey?

Max: Have you seen Stevie? She's disappeared.

Sam: Saw her about twenty minutes ago. Maybe she's gone to the canteen. I...

Gina: Sam, we've had a call. Someone has attempted suicide, we've got a witness, he's not dead but he's seriously injured.

Sam: Right. If you bring the witness in, I'll get Max and Mickey to get statements, seen as how Stevie has disappeared.

Gina: I haven't seen her. I'll get Millie and Leon to bring them up.

Sam: O.k.

XxXxX

Millie: Gov! Ma'am! Gov!

Sam: Millie!

Gina: Is something wrong? I thought you were meant to be bringing in the witness.

Millie: I have done, ma'am, he's with Max and Mickey, but I just found Stevie in the toilets.

Gina: That sounds ominous. Carry on.

Millie: Ma'am, she's hardly breathing, she's covered in blood, it looks like someone's attacked her. I've called an ambulance.

Gina: Millie, go and stay with her. Sam, go and...Sam?

Sam: I can't believe it.

Gina: You need to. Go and get Jack. I'll meet you in the toilets, alright? Alright?

Sam: Yes.

XxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

Millie: Ma'am! I've put her in the recovery position, she's still breathing.

Gina: Right. The ambulance is coming now, I just saw it. I've sent Leon to the door to lead the medics here.

Millie: Ma'am?

Gina: Yes, Millie.

Millie: Will she be o.k.?

Gina: I can only hope so, Millie. We've got uniform at every door, there has been no one suspicious entered or left the building. Either the person got away before we realised what had happened, the person is still inside, the person works here or...

Millie: Or...?

Gina: I do not like to say this Millie, but she may have done it to herself.

Millie: Ma'am! How can you say that?

Gina: I don't like it either, but we may have to face the fact now. I wonder if Sam and Jack are coming.

Millie: I can hear voices now.

Leon: Here, in here.

George: Thanks.

Leon: This is George, this is Nikki, they're paramedics from St. Hugh's.

Nikki: Do you know what happened to her?

Gina: No. PC Brown found her in here. We don't know yet.

Nikki: Alright. One, two, three, lift. She may have head injuries. Is anyone coming in the ambulance with her?

Millie: I'll come.

Gina: Millie, keep us updated, alright?

Millie: Yes ma'am.

XxXxX

Leon: Met Gov and Gov on the way here.

Gina: How long are they taking?

Leon: Well, gov was crying and gov was shouting and gov slammed door and shoved gov into the office.

Gina: What? I permit you to use their names.

Leon: Sam was crying and Jack was shouting at her and he shoved her into the office and slammed the door.

Gina: Why?

Leon: I don't really know, but I got the gist of it, swearing!

Gina: Right. We may as well leave them to sort it out. We need Eddie in here to examine the scene, print off a sign for the door. Just put 'Out Of Order', we don't need to go into details, I'm sure the news will pass round quickly enough.

Leon: Ma'am.

Max: Ma'am!

Gina: Max, Mickey! What?

Max: We came out of questioning the witness, we let him go for now, we went back to our room.

Gina: Mmmm?

Mickey: Well, the govs are screaming at each other. Sam's crying; Jack's gone absolutely mad at her.

Gina: I just heard from Leon. What's Sam done?

Max: Well, ma'am, you probably didn't know, but Sam and Stevie had a horrible argument with each other earlier, and Sam slapped Stevie. According to Sam, they made friends again before she got hurt. Jack thinks it was her!

Gina: Great!

Mickey: With respect, ma'am, I wouldn't try and sort it out if I were you.

Gina: I agree, Mickey. We'll leave them to sort this out, and then I'll go and see what's happening. In the mean time, you can be filling in an accident form, we need a statement from Millie, as she was first to see Stevie, we need to find out if the girls have alibis, and the boys, I s'pose. Make a list of everyone here, we need alibis from everyone. You can start with me, I was with...

Mickey: Ma'am?

Gina: With Sam! Some of the time.

Max: Well, when Stevie disappeared Sam wasn't anywhere but she was in the CID room pretty soon after.

Gina: I'm afraid you can't out rule her, then. You need to find out where she got to for the whole time, seen as how she's our main suspect. Get Rachel and Smithy to sort out the alibi list, Sam needs your full attention, I'd say. Find out exactly where she was. Hopefully we can eliminate her and everyone else on the team. I personally think it's more likely to be someone sneaked in, but I don't know how they got in. We need someone to talk to Stevie as soon as she is o.k., but not yet, we'll give her a few hours. Briefing in two hours, inform everyone.

Max: Ma'am.

XxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

Gina: Hello again. Rachel, any news?

Rachel: Everyone's got alibis for the day apart from Sam, and Stevie, of course.

Gina: I suppose we can't eliminate that. How are you doing, Max?

Max: She's got gaps in her alibi. From half ten till twenty to eleven she's gone, then from half twelve to one.

Gina: Right. Millie has rung me, Stevie is conscious. Millie has not confronted her yet, we need you, Rachel, and you, Smithy, to go and talk to her. Now, remember, she's ill, and she's probably confused, right? So be gentle. It won't help matters if she won't talk to you.

Rachel: Yes ma'am.

Gina: Go on, then. Get stab vests, and keep us informed.

Smithy: Yes ma'am.

Gina: Max, Mickey, keep at it.

Max: Yes ma'am.

Gina: Leon, how have you got on?

Leon: There's a sign on the door ma'am. So far Eddie has told me Stevie was stabbed among a lot of kicking and shoving, which ended in her hitting her head, which means that she can't have operated alone, because she wouldn't have been able to dispose of the tool, and she would have had a hard job kicking herself!

Gina: I'm not sure if that's good or bad, but at least she is eliminated from doing it to herself. Tell Eddie we desperately need to know how long she was there.

Leon: Ma'am.

Gina: I'm going to go and talk to Jack and Sam, now, see if I can get an idea of the situation. Another briefing in two hours.

Leon: O.k., ma'am.

XxXxX

Gina: Sir?

Jack: Yes.

Gina: I was just wondering if...

Jack: Me and Sam have made up? No.

Gina: We heard you from upstairs, we were wondering what had happened.

Jack: I know we must have made a bit of noise. I suspected Sam of hurting Stevie, she got really upset, and we started screaming at each other.

Gina: We are trying to sort out what happened to Stevie at the moment. I understand that tempers are running extremely high in CID, what with Stevie, but we need to pull together, sir.

Jack: I agree, Gina. How are you doing?

Gina: Everyone is eliminated apart from a few minutes Sam went missing. Seen as how we have got so much on we have passed on the suicidal case to Barton Street, however much we hate to do it.

Jack: I feel you are doing a very good job leading this operation, carry on.

Gina: Thanks sir. I know this might not sound right to you, but where is Sam?

Jack: Probably attacking somebody else in the toilets...sorry Gina, she's in the canteen. And I praise you even more for checking both sides of the story, continue.

Gina: Sir.

XxXxX

Gina: Sam? Sam? Sam? Sam? Look, I haven't come to scream, I just want to talk. I know we haven't been that gooder friends, but have you got anything to tell me?

Sam: That gooder isn't good English, and no, I haven't got anything to discuss with you! Bog off!

Gina: No, Sam. What's wrong?

Sam: What do you think? He's been screaming at me!

Gina: Look, everyone has had to say where they were. You have to do the same. I'm sorry, but you are prime suspect. Please, help me sort this out.

Sam: It wasn't me. I wouldn't do that.

Gina: You are prime suspect because you hit Stevie earlier today. Don't start crying again, please. Look me in the eye and tell me if you hurt Stevie.

Sam: It wasn't me. Stop treating me like a criminal!

Gina: How are we meant to treat you?

Sam: Like I'm innocent, because I am.

Gina: Sam, you are not looking at me. Look at me when you are speaking.

Sam: Who put you in charge?

Gina: I put myself in charge. Now are you going to talk to me or will I have to arrest you?

Sam: No!

Gina: Yes!

Sam: No, you wouldn't.

Gina: You leave me no choice but to arrest you, Sam.

Sam: No, please!

Gina: Are you going to tell me where you were?

Sam: I...please.

Gina: Samantha Nixon, I am arresting you on suspicion of assault to a police officer. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be taken and used as evidence.

Sam: No.

Gina: Yep. Come with me.

XxXxX


	5. Chapter 5

Gina: Good afternoon. Is everyone back from where they have been?

Rachel: Yes ma'am.

Gina: Good. Now, we have changed rather a few things.

Smithy: What, ma'am?

Gina: Miss Nixon has got herself arrested, we have passed the suicidal case along to Barton Street and I am in charge of this now, Jack is busy.

Smithy: Have you really?

Gina: Really what?

Max: Arrested Gov?

Gina: Yes, I have. She kept crying and she wouldn't tell me anything so we'll interview her later.

Smithy: But m...

Gina: If any of you want to change our story around, wait until it's your turn.

Mickey: Ma'am.

Gina: Now, the doors are still being monitored but so far there has been nothing. Rachel and Smithy, correct me if I am wrong, went to talk to Stevie, Leon was helping Eddie, Max and Mickey were looking up Sam's whereabouts and Millie was and still is at the hospital.

Rachel: Correct, ma'am.

Gina: Max and Mickey first, then.

Max: Well, Gov has no alibis whatsoever for any of the forty minutes she was missing last time we tried. Does anybody here know where Gov was between half ten and twenty to eleven, or half twelve and one.

Gina: Anybody?

Mickey: I'd take that as a no.

Max: Ma'am, I remembered Stevie said she was going to the toilets about twenty minutes before I said she was lost.

Gina: That would have been helpful when she was lying in the toilets!

Max: Yeah, I know ma'am, I'm sorry.

Gina: Never mind. Anything else, Max?

Max: No, ma'am.

Gina: Thank you. So, Leon?

Leon: Well, Eddie says she definitely didn't do it to herself, because the blood up the wall looks like it was pulled out by someone else. He hasn't got the identity yet; it's going to be about two hours, and also the person may have worn gloves.

Gina: Thank you, Leon. Rachel, Smithy, you have been dying to tell me something for the last ten minutes, I believe?

Rachel; Yes ma'am.

Gina: Go on then.

Smithy: Stevie says she was in the toilets at the time of the attack. She was apparently washing her hands. She didn't see the person properly but she saw the reflection in the mirror.

Rachel: Black hoodie, white trainers. About same height as Smithy. She says they grabbed her from behind and stuck a knife in her, then shoved her to the ground and started kicking her around. Apparently she can't remember anything else until she got to the hospital.

Smithy: She's sustained head injuries, but by the look of things she hasn't lost her memory. She's got a broken wrist and a stab wound in her side.

Rachel: And she's covered in bruises. She's dislocated her left shoulder and her left knee, and she's twisted her ankle.

Gina: Done yet?

Rachel: I reckon so.

Smithy: She's alright, really.

Gina: You really convince me!

Smithy: So, anyway, the point is, before she was attacked, she made up with Sam. Apparently Sam was in the toilets when Stevie went in, which was about twenty to one, apparently, and they made friends, or sort of as close to friends as you can get with the DI.

Rachel: Stevie told Sam she wasn't going to press charges, and then Sam left the toilets. We don't know where she went for the rest of the time until one o'clock, but we know it wasn't Sam who attacked Stevie because Stevie wasn't in the toilets that long, and her attacker came in two minutes after Sam left.

Gina: She could have...got changed outside the toilets?

Smithy: Sam is less than five foot, I'm six. Bit of a height difference.

Gina: Mmmm.

Rachel: Maybe you'll have to let Sam go, her solicitor won't like this.

Gina: Mmmm.

Rachel: Are you going to do it, or shall I? Why is it that all the bosses around here stand around and tell us what to do?

Gina: Sgt Weston, do not speak to me like that.

Rachel: I'm sorry, ma'am, I didn't...

Gina: This conversation is finished, sergeant! Smithy, go and let Sam go, I would rather not do it. Then Max and Mickey, you can go and tell Jack what's happened and what's happening. Leon, you can go and see if Eddie's got the fingerprints yet.

Leon: Ma'am.

Gina: Sgt Weston, my office.

XxXxX


End file.
